Blue Haired Beauty
by ThatThemPersonThere
Summary: Naruto has been dreaming about the blue haired beauty that he saw at the waterfall, still not knowing that it's Hinata. She's far too shy to tell. Will Naruto ever find the woman he fell in love with that night? Naru/Hina
1. The Actual Story beginnings

_When I first saw you standing there, you know, it was a little hard not to stare. –All or Nothing – Theory of A Dead Man._

Hinata shyly stood with her back to the wall, trying to watch Naruto as he practiced. He hadn't sensed her, and she hoped to keep it that way. She admired him and his hard work, but wouldn't admit to anyone besides herself that she had a crush on him. He was the reason that she wanted to become a good ninja; He was living proof that hard work and determination could indeed win one their goals. He gave her the courage to step up her own training, even with her always disapproving father. She wished she had the courage to talk to Naruto, but that would have to wait.

**xxxx**

Naruto thought he had a crush on Sakura, his fiery teammate, but there seemed to be something missing. He didn't have her flamboyant love that she professed to Sasuke, or Lee's crazy stalker tendencies. Not that he _hadn't _thought about stalking her in the past, it just seemed over the top. He no longer had a crush on Sakura, but thought of her more as a sister, and realized that even if she were to profess her long hidden love for him, he wouldn't want to go out with her; He knew her too well. What the worst part of this all was that whenever there wasn't something important to think about, he would think about the blue-haired woman who had danced at the waterfall. He still wasn't sure if that was a dream or reality, but he knew that she had been the one to erase his feelings for Sakura. He thought that it was strange that Hinata looked a lot like the girl that haunted his dreams, but he didn't want to say anything; They were finally good enough friends to go sit and eat ramen and talk. He didn't want to ruin anything that he had with her. She was shyer than a bunny and he feared that she would run from him if he asked. He wasn't even sure that she was the blue haired beauty, why should he make things awkward with them?

**xxxx**

Whenever Hinata got restless, she danced. She loved to dance but never felt comfortable performing in front of other, thus she had never told her father. While her relationship with her father and sister had improved immensely, she still did not feel that comfortable with him. She preferred to spend her time with her little sister, or her cousin and his energetic team. Unfortunately, she could do neither, as it was 2 in the morning, her sister abed, and Neji on a mission. Quickly writing a note on her desk about taking a walk if she were to return late, Hinata opened her window and slinked out, bathing suite under her clothes. She had already been 'walked on' once when they were enemy territory, luckily only by Naruto, and too many people in the village were less dense than him. They would recognize her, and she didn't want to deal with anyone she knew naked. She headed towards the small waterfall that her team had discovered in the forest that was relatively close, where she could practice chakura control and dance.

**xxxx**

Naruto woke with a giddy feeling in his stomach. He had dreamed this scene a million times with a million different endings. Tonight, he had dreamed that the blue haired beauty, instead of running as a freighted deer, she beckoned him to join her. He was just about to reach her too when she had slipped through his fingers and he had woken. There was no way he could sleep now, even with a cold shower. Getting up he downed the half-empty water bottle that was on his nightstand, and got dressed. A walk, he decided, would do him good. Anything to help distract him from his dream and his frustration.

He slid out of his apartment quietly, so he wouldn't wake his neighbors, and walked on the beaten path to the forest. He wasn't sure where his feet were taking him, but he couldn't bring himself to care as long as he kept moving. Who was she? It was driving him crazy that he may never know. His senses were brought back to reality when he heard a splash of water. He couldn't remember where exactly the river was in the woods, but if he was close by, maybe the water would give him peace.

What he wasn't expecting was to see his blue-haired beauty again. There she was, in all her glory, dancing, water droplets from the falls gently caressing her and falling around her like silver fireflies. His breath hitched, he forgot everything for the moment, mesmerized. When she didn't disappear after he blinked, he sat and watched.

**xxxx**

Hinata's heart pulsed with the steady flow of water as she danced. She loved the way the water ticked her face and arms as she moved. It was like nothing matter except her, her movements and the water. Everything fell into its' proper place and her anxiety faded. She was one with her movements, and felt the rush of joy that dance brought her. She had no idea how long she danced.

It was only after hearing a rustle in the woods by the banks did she return to reality. She looked to each side, scared that it might by an enemy ninja, or worse, someone who knew her.

"Don't stop, I didn't mean to scare you." She heard a voice to her left call out to her. She turned, and to her embarrassment, Naruto was sitting, watching her from the bank.

"Na-na-naruto-kun" She stuttered, falling back into a habit she thought she had long broken.

Now he saw her face clearly in the predawn light. "Hinata chan?" He asked, to make sure he saw correctly. She involuntary crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ha-hai…" She answered, unsure of what to say.

**xxxx**

Naruto couldn't believe it. Hinata _was _his blue-haired beauty. There was so much he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. For the first time, Naruto was at a loss at what to say. She already looked like a deer caught in headlights, he didn't want to scare her away. Maybe now isn't the time to say anything, he thought, but the time to act.

So he did what he always wished he had the first time he saw her; he stood and approached her. As soon as it looked like she really might run, he put his arms on her sholders.

"Was it you the first time too?" He asked, breathless. She nodded, quivering. She wouldn't have been able to lie, even if she had wanted to. Filled with joy at finding the woman who had haunted his dreams for months now, Naruto leaned down and kissed her.

**xxxx**

Hinata gasped in surprise. She had not been expecting her crush of forever to kiss her so unexpectedly. She reacted on pure instant, and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like a dream come true, and Hinata wondered for a moment if it really were a dream. If it was, she no longer cared when Naruto's tongue shyly brushed her lips.

**Xxxx**

Kind of a quick ending I know. Sorry about that. Maybe (haha, as if) I'll write a second chapter, but it's really just a quick one shot I had inspiration for during study hall. It was a nice way to pass an hour without having to do any homework. : )

I know I should be working on my other stories. I just can't bring myself to look over them to write a new chapter. Can I claim that my hard drive crashed with a half-completed next chapter? No? Well, I guess I should rework on it then…

Anyways, thanks for the read, feel free to review. (Aka, please review). If you find something I did wrong, don't hesitate to point it out to me. I won't get better if people don't point out my flaws!

Thanks again!

-Wishing Dragon


	2. Of Hot Springs

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Tenten's predicament.

Tenten had won two tickets to a hot spring in Suna. Naturally she had wanted to go with Neji, but no one but Hinata, Gai and Lee knew of their relationship, so she had asked Hinata for help.

The plan had been that Tenten asked Hinata to go with her, and she'd ask her father to bring Neji along for "protection". He had agreed, and had even bought the extra ticket.

But then Naruto found out. Of corse he wanted to go with his girlfriend, so he begged and pleaded with the two to go until Tenten got so sick of his whining that she let him win. Again, Hinata's father (who for some unknown reason really liked Naruto) bought another ticket. Neji grumbled about having to actually protect Hinata.

That was _before _Ino and Sakura had found out. Hinata laughed when Tenten grumbled about it no longer being a relaxing trip.

The trip to Suna took them a full day; Had Lee and Gai been there, they would have arrived by lunch.

"To the hotel!" Ino sang, her arm linked with Sakura's. They skipped foreword away from a peeved Neji.

"Neji-nii, it's ok, Naruto-kun and I will distract them…" Hinata said quietly from besides Naruto.

"We will?" He asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Hinata," Tenten said with a smile at Neji's side.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Hinata took his hand, "If we want a room together we need to get there before Neji-nii."

Before Neji could even protest, Naruto had taken off with Hinata partly in his arms.

**Xxxx**

Naruto couldn't believe his luck; He got to share a room, with only one bed in it, with Hinata. Ino and Sakura had claimed the only room with two beds. They probably thought that Tenten and Hinata would share a bed, but instead, he got Hinata!

Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried about Neji's wrath. But it was a very small part that was easily overruled by fantasies of Hinata. Tenten had won tickets to the only hot spring in the area with mixed baths! Now if he could only talk Hinata to go with him…

It turned out to be easier than he thought; She wanted to go with him, but she had to go with the girls first so that they wouldn't suspect anything. He thought it was a good idea himself, and went looking for Neji in the men's baths. Curiously, he couldn't find him, and the only other man in the baths was a creepy old man who kept talking about things you could do with a woman.

Naruto, fed up with the perversion, asked him why he wasn't in the mixed baths. After creepy giggles, he went on about a frisky couple who thought they were alone in the baths, so he kindly left them in peace. Naruto could have sworn that the guy he described sounded a lot like Neji, but soon dismissed it.

**xxxx**

Naruto sat on his, erm, his _and_ Hinata's, bed, in his boxers and waited for Hinata to return. He was hoping that they could go to the mixed baths. His face heated up every time he thought about it. Hinata shyly entered their room.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Can we go to the mixed baths tomorrow night?" She asked shyly. Naruto was a bit confused, but he would never deny her anything.

"Sure, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Um, well," Hinata index fingers started touching and releasing in her nervousness and wondered how she was going to tell him without giving anything away. "Well, Neji-nii and Tenten-san are in there now," She started, "And, well, I don't want to disturb them…"

"It's ok Hinata-chan I understand," Naruto said cheerfully as he patted the spot next to him.

"Yo-you do?" She asked surprised as she came over to join him.

"Yes! It's ok, I wouldn't want to be in the baths naked with Neji either!" He said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her, "Especially if I were a girl, and related to him." He said into her neck.

She giggled thinking, sometimes it's a good thing that Naruto is so dense.

**Xxxx**

(A/N) Well, you asked Uzumaki-Ricky, so I delivered. And I also had free time where I thought I was going to go crazy. Thank my school's mandatory sports award ceremony and my participation in drama (because drama is not a sport according to my school.)

I couldn't help but throw some Ten/Neji in there. I surprisingly had a couple ideas this time (all including water for some odd reason… I blame lifeguard training…) but this one seemed to fit my mood the best.

Ok, I think this is really done. Unless I get some more random inspiration and more crazy boring sports award ceremonies. : )

Until next time,

Wishing Dragon


	3. Of Ino's breakup

Hinata's room looked like a tornado had crash landed; there were so many cloths of all colors and styles on the floor and walls that it was almost impossible to tell what the original wall color was.

See, Hinata had a date with Naruto tonight. Normally, she didn't really have to think about what she was going to wear, as Naruto always told her where they were going. But tonight he said he had a surprise. A surprise from Naruto could be anything from getting ramen or going to a fancy restaurant. She had been digging through her closet for _hours_ trying to find the right cloths.

She also had used her frantic search for something to wear to have a reason for Tenten to come over. Hardly anyone knew that Tenten and Neji were in a pretty serious relationship, and for some reason, they planned to keep it that way. Neji never would have asked Hinata to do something like that, but she saw his wistful glances at his female teammate and felt that she had to do _something. _She had talked Tenten into staying with Neji while she was gone.

Everything seemed to be going to plan (other than Hinata still being fit to be tied with looking for something to wear) until Neji showed up with a mascara tear stained Ino, and a distressed looking Sakura.

"Is everything all right?" Hinata asked the two, while motioning for the two girls to come in. Tenten kindly moved the clothing covering the couch to the bed.

"N-no," Ino started sobbing into Sakura as the two sat down.

"What happened?" Tenten asked, coming from behind to rub the poor girl's back.

"He, he dumped me!" Wailed Ino flailing her arms around from Sakura's waist.

"Who did?" Tenten asked still rubbing Ino's back. Ino had had so many boyfriends in the past year, the girls stopped keeping track. Although it had seemed that the latest fling had some potential.

"Christopher! That cute civilian who moved here a few years ago." Ino's voice was shaky, but still clear due to years of ninja training.

"Oh you poor thing," Cooed Hinata, as she came to sit on the girl's other side.

Ino cried for a while longer with the girls trying to cheer her up. Tenten and Sakura even offered to castrate the guy, but Ino would have none of it. Finally, Ino noticed the distress of Hinata's room.

"Geeze girl, what happened to your room?" Ino asked surprised. Normally Hinata's room was the cleanest of all the girls' rooms.

"I didn't know what I was going to wear tonight… But this is more important," Hinata told her.

"Oh my gowd, you have a date tonight, and here I am, ruining it! I'm so sorry! I'll, I'll just… go over to Sakura's house-" Ino was immiatly cut off by Hinata.

No you won't. You'll stay right here. Give me a minute to call Naruto-kun and find all the junk food in the area," She told the blonde swiftly.

"But I-"

"No buts." Hinata said firmly, and made her way to her phone. She dialed Naruto's number, regretting the timing that Ino always seemed to have. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Naruto's voice asked in her ears.

"Naruto-kun, it's Hinata."

"Hinata-chan! Is everything alright?" Naruto sounded concerned.

"Yes, for the most part I think. Ino broke up with her boyfriend, and I need to stay with her for a while. I hope this doesn't mess up anything…" Hinata's voice sounded regretful.

"Of course not! You need to spend time with Ino. We can always go out tomorrow  
!" He told her in his happy voice.

"I'm so sorry about this. Thank you Naruto-kun. I love you," She said into the phone, a blush stained on her cheeks.

"It's no problem Hinata-chan. Is there anything you need? Ices cream? Donuts? Sai's book says when girls have break ups, they watch loads of TV and eat cartons of ices cream," Naruto confided.

"Actually… If you wanted you could bring us donuts and soda… We seem to be running low on drinks-"

"Awesome! I'll go get you guys some! I'll see you in about twenty minutes, ok?" It sounded like Naruto was already heading out the door.

"Ok. See you then. I love you," She told the boy on the phone again.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few!" He said energetically and hung up.

Hinata smiled. She had an awesome boyfriend. Maybe she and Naruto could spend some time together after all.

**xxxx**

It turned out to be a chick flick marathon with enough ice cream, chocolate and chips that would be too much for even Choji. Tenten kept getting up to go to the bathroom so often that Hinata finally told her to just go get Neji and bring him down.

Time passed so quickly that Hinata's father told them to just spend the night (although Naruto was to sleep in the guest bedroom). Neji soon retired to his bedroom, saying something about training in the morning and advised Tenten to go to bed soon as well. She smiled at him and waved him on.

"Let's play a game of spin the bottle!" Ino said evilly. The other girls groaned.

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously from where he was seated underneath Hinata.

"It's a game where if the bottle lands on you, you have to pick 'truth' or 'dare' and we tell you what to do from there. And no chickening! It's no fun if you do," Ino explained.

"Oh, so I guess I can't have Hinata-chan on my lap then," He said mournfully.

"How about if the bottle lands closer to the left, you get the turn, and if it lands on the right, Hinata-chan gets it?" Sakura suggested.

"That works!" He said energetically. Tenten giggled at his fanatics.

"Ok, who spins first?" Ino wanted to know.

"Why don't you since you suggested i?" Tenten inquired.

"OK!" She said happily, and spun the bottle. As if it had a mind of its' own, the bottle landed right on Tenten.

"Or, how about Sakura does it?" Tenten asked in a regretful tone.

"Nonsense! It's already landed on you. Now chose!" Ino bugged her.

"Ummm…." Tenten stalled.

"Just pick one!" Ino cried exasperatedly. Hinata and Sakura smiled at each other, knowing how impatient Ino got.

"Dare?" Tenten didn't sound so sure.

"OK! Awesome! I dare you to go and sleep in Neji's room, with Neji!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura high-fived her, and Tenten blushed. Not that she hadn't done it before, but that clearly her friends knew she had a crush on him. Luckily only Hinata knew they were really dating.

"Fine. If I'm supposed to sleep though, I'd best spin the bottle before I go," She reasoned with them, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"By all means, go ahead," Ino said cheekily. Tenten carefully spun the bottle, and it landed just left to Hinata.

"Naruto," she said.

"Yes! Which one should I pick?" he asked Hinata.

"I normally pick truth when it comes to Ino and Sakura, because their dares are always crazy. It doesn't matter with Tenten; she normally doesn't make you do weird stuff," She told him.

"Ok, truth then!" He said energetically.

"Where were you going to take Hinata?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Oh, common that's not fair! I was going to take her there tomorrow!" He whined.

"Fine, then you have to do a dare in order not to tell." She warned him.

"Bring it on!" He said excited.

"I dare you to… run a lap around the village in your boxers. And you have to be going slow enough for the people still out to see you, and the lap has to go through the night market." She concluded.

"Eh, I've done worse," Naruto told the girls, as he moved Hinata off his lap.

"What?" The girls shouted in surprise.

"It's a tale for another time," He told them dramatically as he stood up and took his shirt off. Hinata ogled at his toned chest, and couldn't help but stare as he removed his pants and shoes to be left in bright yellow sponge bob boxers. "Be back in a minute," He took off in a light job, and the girls watched him jog out of the compound and towards the distant night market.

"Too bad you can't make him stay half naked for you," Tenten teased Hinata, as she stretched her arms over her head. "And I guess I'll go to bed now. I'll have to catch Neji before he goes to sleep. It's a pain to wake him." She told the girls.

"But he's a light sleeper," Hinata pointed out.

"True, and he also doesn't like to be woken up for stupid things. And having to wake him up to explain the dare is a stupid then." She flipped her hand in a wave and ambled off to Neji's room. The other girls settled to wait.

While Naruto returned fairly quickly, Ino and Sakura had already fallen asleep.

"Whoo, it's cold out there with no cloths on! Hinata! Warm me!" he whined as he picked up his girlfriend, and swung her around.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, put me down! We'll wake them up!" She told him in between giggles.

"Of couese, Hime-sama(1)," he told her as he gently brought her to the ground. What will we do now with everyone asleep?" He asked.

"Go to sleep I think," She told him, as she moved to the linens closet, with him trailing behind her. She opened the small closet and took out some pillows and three blankets. She handed the blankets to Naruto and carried the pillows. They walked back towards the sleeping girls. Hinata put a few of the pillows around the sleep girls, while Naruto unfolded one of the blankets to place on Ino and the other to use on Sakura. After making sure the girls were covered, Hinata pulled him to the other side of the coffee table.

"Here," She whispered, plopping down two pillows. The two laid down on the floor, and snuggled together under the blanket.

"Goodnight love," Naruto whispered to Hinata.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun," She replied, and kissed him on the cheek.

**xxxx**

Hanabi awoke to a mess in the living room and kitchen. She found it a pain to make her way through the mess of scattered food remains and sleeping bodies. She noticed that her cousin and his teammate were missing from the bodies on the floor, but figured that they had already gone out to train. She found it interesting that her older sister seemed very comfortable sleeping on the blond boy's chest. She'd have to mention it to her later. For now, she had to meet Konohamaru.

**Xxxx**

Means 'Princess' in Japanese (Thanks Hina () for catching that!)

(A/N) Inspired by my poor friend's really bad day, and the fact that we just did something similar (although they didn't break up, they got into a huge fight.)

Man, I just seem to be on a role, don't I?

If I keep continuing this, it'll probably be a series of one shots that relate to each other, but have different sort of plotlines (if that makes any sense)

More like different days in their lives in different perspectives without any clear or needed plotline. That's just ambiguous enough that I might actually work on this. : )

Are there any other pairing you'd like to see? Tell me! Have a scenario you'd like me to torture them with? Tell me! I love reading your reviews! They make me do stuff like this! (also, the 'story added to so-in-so's alerts' is nice too! : ) )

So, perhaps this is it, perhaps not.

Until next time,

Wishing Dragon


	4. Of The Prosponed Date

Hinata clutch on Naruto's figures grew tighter. She had been blindfolded for more than a half hour and had been forbidden to use her bloodline trait. She was finally on her surprise date, and she was happy to spend time with Naruto, but, being used to seeing 360 degrees almost all the time, not seeing at all unnerved her. She had given up on trying to figure out where they were going and focused more on not tripping and falling.

"I've got you Hinata-chan, I won't drop you," he teased her, squeezing her hand for comfort. "We're almost there." He reassured her.

"Love, you said that five minutes ago," Hinata retorted.

"Well what else was I supposed to say? No, wait don't answer that. This time we really are almost there. Only a few meters until we clear the trees and you can take off the blindfold." He caught her stumble, and righted her again.

"I'd better be…" She muttered darkly, and Naruto laughed. Hinata no longer felt the crunch of long-dead leaves under her feet, but heard the whispers of plush grass, and assumed they were in a meadow. Naruto let go of her and started untying the knot of the blindfold.

When it dropped, Hinata couldn't help but gasp in wonder. They were at the top of a rolling valley with a picnic blanket and basket laid out. They were just in time for the sun to be setting, splashing color across the sky.

Naruto escorted her to the blanket and started pulling out food. Along with the conventional picnic foods of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, watermelon and an assortment of vegetables, was ramen. They ate, enjoyed each other's company and watched as the sun set. The flowing water at the bottom of the valley glittered in the moonlight as they prepared to go back.

"Too bad I don't know how to get here, I'd be a perfect place to spend a day off," Hinata said wistfully.

"I discovered it coming back from a mission. I don't think anyone else knows about it," he told her, "Perhaps you can practice dance here…" He teased and kissed her on the cheek when she blushed.

"Then let's make this our place, when we don't want anyone to bother us," She suggested/

"Anything for you my darling. Although, since you live in a compound it would hard to get any privacy for-" Naruto was cut off as she punched his side.

"I-I didn't mean for a place to have sex!" She squeaked with embarrassment.

"I wasn't going to say sex, but now that you mention it…" Naruto raised his eyebrow. Hinata's cheeks were on fire.

"You were implying it," She defended herself.

"I was _going _to say it would be hard to get any privacy to read a book!" He shot back.

"Was not!" She teased.

"Was too!" He replied indigent.

"Was not!"

"You know I could always blindfold you again," He threatened.

"Threatening me doesn't make you right," She told him in a sweet voice. He bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"Maybe not, but that does." She caught his sly grin in the moonlight, and couldn't help but smile herself.

**xxxx**

(A/N) I owed then their date, so I gave it to them. : )

I've had this in my mind, just haven't had a chance to write it until study hall. (And even then I still had to finish my massive amount of math homework before doing so.) I'll try to make them longer, but after getting sunburned on Saturday and doing lifeguard training today I'm kind of beat.

So if you have anything you'd like to see them do drop me a review. Even if you don't care, drop me a review. If you just want to drop a review to drop a review, be my guest to do so.

So in essence, review so I know that at least someone is reading this : )

Lots of love,

Wishing Dragon


End file.
